Oh great hogwarts
by sistersofwyrda
Summary: What happens when four new girls come to Hogwarts? Read to find out plez review its our first story
1. Default Chapter

Kit: Well, I am going to start off. Hello, I'm Kit, these are my friends, Danica, Shade, and Mel. We just started the story, so please be nice Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters. I just own the story, and plot.tear tear Anyway, Enjoy! (And I will say thanks to Mel for typing this whole thing up!) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Kit's POV  
  
Finally I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm so excited! My friend Mel and I just moved here to London and we are going to the platform. As usual, I hate getting up in the morning, so Mel is irritated. I still can't believe Professor Dumbledore got us out of that half-assed school, Beauxbatons, and accepted us at Hogwarts. Shit! I left Night Hunter, my owl, in the owlery at Beauxbatons! This sucks.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Would hurry up already, we might be late!" Mel called. The sun reflected off her creamy pale skin. Her red hair flowed like streams down her back, the sun catching her natural gold highlights, while her green/blue marble like eyes shown with irritation.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming", Kit called out. Pulling her luggage, Kit and Mel boarded the bus to the train station.  
  
Mel's POV  
  
I have been requested to go to Hogwarts, to leave Beauxbatons since my family is moving to England. Luckily, my friend Kit is coming also. Professor Dumbledore sent us a letter telling us of this. He welcomed us and told me to look for two Durmstrang students who were also, in the same predicament. I guess they would have a darker aura around them. The professor also said he looked forward to unlocking my still hidden gifts, or teaching me separately, (AN: Eww, now that's just gross) whatever that means...  
Kit was happy to leave, I can feel it, and I can see it every time I look into her violet eyes. A golden aura surrounds her, showing off her tan skin and light brown hair. I am the only one who sees these aura filled colors, or attitudes. As I was leaving, our great hall was flooded with students. So many yelled, "Bye, Silver Flame," (my nickname there). (AN: weird nickname if you ask me). I gave so many hugs and promised to write often, As I was leaving, Madam Maxime squished me in a bear hug, and whispered, "Tell Hagrid I said hello, behave yourself, I shall miss you, remember to write. Goodbye." She patted Luther, my black kitten who was sprawled out on my trunk. As a going away present, the school gave him a silver collar with the schools emblem on it, clearly showing off the white patch on his chest and his yellow eyes.  
  
We got to Kings Cross Station slightly behind schedule and I had to yell at Kit to hurry up. She was nervous and upset, she had left her owl, but I am sure it will find its way back. We got through portal 9 ¾, and saw so many kids with so many attitudes. Many gave me a weird look. I was wearing jean flares and an airy silver peasant top, but in Britain, I guess that outfit was abnormal.  
I saw two girls standing together, with silver pins on their collars and I knew it was the girls from Durmstrang. One seemed like she didn't care about anything, her gray aura showed that. Another looked bad and tough, but was talking to her gray kitten, with blue around her, meaning she was ok. The gray one touched her and pointed to us, immediately, the blue one snapped to black. (AN:I think she meant their auras)this would be fun.  
  
Danica's POV  
  
Finally I am out of that stupid ass school. They all think they are so special with their so-called Dark Arts. Geeze!  
"Yo! Shade! Get over here! Not that I care, but we're going to be late for that train to take us to that Hog-thing place."  
As much as I wanted to get out of Durmstrang, I didn't really want to go to another school. Turning around, I looked at the black haired girl behind me. With her blonde streaks, she looked seriously demonic, which is why most of the kids around us were backing away. Smirking at them, I turned my attention back on the path to platform 9 ¾. I saw some other witched heading in the same direction.  
Idiots, I thought, not sure why, they looked all silver and were drawing all this attention. They don't think two moon looking girls will just disappear without being noticed? One was a redhead, and another an odd brunette. They looked around but didn't stop walking towards the portal. Yelling at Shade to hurry up again, I quickened my pace, even though I knew we would have to stop soon because Shades cat was acting unruly. Just because I did not want to go to a new school did not mean I didn't want the free food. Don't know when I'll go hungry again.  
  
Shade's POV  
  
Danica poked my arm hard on platform 9 ¾, pointing to two strange girls our age approaching us. I felt a sudden surge of toughness though I didn't know why. One had red hair tumbling down her silverish top, and the other had brown hair, her gaze was both violet and nervous. "What do ya' want?" I said defensively, acting with my normal toughness. Then Danica said, "Leave 'em alone, for now. No acting demonic right now."  
  
We just got here from Durmstrang, although I can't tell you where it is located, it's a secret. I have black hair, although I added my own blonde streaks in it. My skin is a golden-tanish. My heritage is American although my parents sent me to Durmstrang. My friend Danica has brown hair and dark brown eyes. Unlike her, my eyes are emerald green. My eyes sometimes change colors, sometimes blue, sometimes black, kind of like these muggle/ mud blood mood ring things. I am guessing we are sharing a train car with the two Beauxbaton girls. Durmstrang (my old school) was a school of Dark Art, because of this; I ended up having a knack for those Arts. Dani or Danica (Dani is her nickname) doesn't like the Dark Arts; she says there is better shit in this world to learn! Haha, I laugh out loud. Then I stare blankly at our "soon to be buds", getting a blank stare back from the brunette, emotionless. The red head seemed to be looking around us, not directly at use, with dilated pupils. Freaks. I don't know if I like them or not, but I guess we will have to find out sooner or later, won't we?" Kit: Hello Readers! I hoped you liked the story, so far, that is. Mel: Hey Readers, wanted to thank you for reading our story, please review. Unfortunately, Shade and Dani are currently unavailable for comment, but I will drag them in soon! Kit: Please review my other account too! Firekitx 


	2. The Fast Friends

Kit and Mel started at the other students until the train whistled, signaling that it was time to board, which they all boarded silently.  
  
On the train   
Kit and Mel were on their way to find some seats when they met back up with the Durmstrang students near a booth, which they entered. They all stared, daring the other to say something.  
"Ummm... I guess... we should introduce ourselves. My name is Kit and this is my friend Mel, we are from America, nice to meet ya."  
"This is my demonic friend Shade, I'm Dani, and we are obviously from Durmstrang." After this, Dani shrugged.  
There was a long silence before someone said anything.  
"So I guess you wanna be friends?" Shade asked sarcastically.  
"I guess", Kit replied, earning a raised eyebrow from Shade.  
The newly acquainted friends were having a wonderful time talking about miscellaneous things when the booth door opened, thus ending the conversation.  
It was none other than Draco, with his light blonde hair and his deadly pale skin, making him seem more nocturnal than normal.  
"Well it seems we have new students going to Hogwarts" Draco sneered, his friends Crabbe and Goyle snickering in the background.  
"Who are you?" Mel said, eyeing him uneasily. Draco turned his gaze on her, eyes glittering madly.  
"Your more stupid than I gave you credit for, I am Draco Malfoy, if you must know."  
"Who put you on top of the world?" Shade mumbled under her breath.  
Draco's gaze then fell on Shade and hisvoice was caught in his throat. She's beautiful Draco thought. She was breath taking, with her tan complexion and green eyes you could drown in.  
Love at first sight Dani thought, sending it telepathically to Kit. Kit's eyes widened in shock and then cautiously sent back the message of Guess so.  
"Are you done staring?" Shade snapped hesitantly. Draco blinked then blushed nervously before shuffling out of the booth along with Crabbe and Goyle.  
Seems to me he's nervous Kit thought to Dani, grinning slightly, this being the first person she could share her gift with.  
Shade is just playing hard to get Dani sent back. Mel stared over at Dani and Kit, seeing them grin made her very nervous.  
"Anyway, back to our conversation." Shade said, waving her hand.  
"Yeah" Mel agreed quickly.  
"As I was saying..." Dani said. They continued to talk randomly about things involving Hogwarts, including the food and people, like Draco Malfoy and the all famous Harry Potter, who was also in his seventh year at Hogwarts. All had secret feelings about him, whether if they were that he was stuck up or brave, no one shared.  
"Who does he think he is" Dani said, back on the subject of Draco, an impish glint in her eye, "Lookin' at Shade like dessert and wantin' to eat her up."  
"Whatever" Shade said visiously, glaring at Dani with a stare that could wed and terrify most of her ememys, but Dani saw her blush a little so Dani started laughing.  
When she'd calmed down enough to speak, Dani turned to Mel and said, "So what do you think? Does he suck or is he hot, and don't worry, I doon't think Shade will attack you if you agree with her."  
Mel blinked her eyes and said blankly, "What?"  
"You haven't paid attention to a single word we said, have you?' Kit asked.  
"I have... I was just thinkin'..." Mel wandered off again.  
"Hey!" Dani snapped, throwing a choclate frog leg at Mel, "Just answer the question, hot or not?"  
Mel turned seriously to Shade and said, "Don't trust him... he is evil... he is not, well... he is just very dark."  
Kit slapped Mel in the arm, "Mel ok come back to us, come back to earth, what do you think of his looks?"  
Mel's eyes seemed to clear as she said, "Oh Malfoy is hot as hell, that's true enough."  
Dani muttered, "That is probably where he came from too." Mel Kit and Dani all stared to laugh.  
"Lets just get off the subject" Shade said, looking deeply irritated.  
"What subject?" Kit asked innocently.  
"Knock it off, we were talking about out pets before that little git came in." Mel said.  
"Oh! I remember! I was talking about my owl. She is so pretty with her pure black feathers. Her name is Shadow by the way." Kit said, suddenly going quiet.  
Mel saw this and explained, "Kit left Shadow in the Owlery at Beauxbatons, but she'll come back."  
"I bet the food at Hogwarts is going to be delicious." Dani said, trying to lighten the mood.  
"I guess" Kit said quietly.  
"Get over it, your owl will come back, ok?" Shade said sharply.  
After that, the four girls changed into their Hogwarts robes, with many comments about the bland robes. There was an uneasy silence inside the booth until there was a whistle, signaling that they were there. 


	3. Finally There

The four girls found an empty coach drawn by an invisible being. Mel said, "I miss the big flying horses."  
"Yeah, me too" Kit said with a sigh, one of the things she did actually miss.  
"Our dragons were the best, they were like evil Norwegian Ridgebacks or something." Shade said.  
Kit thought for a second then asked, "How do they not burn or hurt you?"  
"Duh, fire-proof muzzles" Dani said.  
As the coach went over a hill, they all got their first look at Hogwarts, and all four girls started talking.  
"It is so dark, where is all the silver?" Kit started.  
"Damn, its so fucking green, where are all the magma pits?" Shade said with disgust and amazement.  
"There is so much magic all around it!" Mel said with wide eyes.  
"The food smells so good!" Dani said, and after that comment, all the girls went dead quiet.  
"How did you smell the food form here?" Kit asked in confusion.  
"She has a killer nose, and can smell food from a mile away, literally." Responded Shade simply.  
"Nu-uh, two miles!" Dani said with a grin and they all laughed until they reached the school.  
  
The four girls stood together, feeling very uncomfortable. They were at the head of a herd of first years, standing on the yard, all looking nervous. All four could easily look over the heads of all the younger ones. A huge hairy man with hands as big as a trash can lid and feet as big as baby dolphins started yelling directions. A kid, probably in his last year ran by, late, clutching a toad. He said, "Hey Hagrid."  
The name triggering a memory, Mel took a few steps toward Hagrid before saying, "'Scuse me, are you Hagrid?'  
He said in a deep happy voice, "That would be me, let me guess, yer the Exchange students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."  
Mel nodded, "I am Melanie, please call me Mel, and I have Madame Maxime's greetings, for you, which she asked me to give."  
"Oh? Well, its very good to 'ear from 'er," Hagrid said, glad for the beard to slightly hide his blush.  
Mel smiled and went back to her friends.  
They were ushered into the school, falling to the back of the herd of first years. They looked around the school in amazement, especially as a group of ghosts passed right overhead, going through the ceiling.  
Shade muttered, "This is a change from all the possessed animals going around our school." The nearest kids backed further away.  
Dani nodded in agreement as Kit and Mel gave them a side-glance.  
Peeves then flew overhead, cackling wildly. Many ducked, but Dani yelled, "Hey who are you, midget?"  
Peeves stopped in mid cackle, and turned slowly, zooming down to Dani's face. He slowly stuck his tongue out, no more than an inch from Dani's face, and blew a huge, wet raspberry, right in Dani's face. Peeves flew back up to the ceiling, doing a jig in mid-air. Dani wiped her face, pulled out her wand and muttered something under her breath. Peeves looked surprised then broke out in chains. He tried to fly through a wall, but the chains kept him from doing so, so he bounced off the wall. Everyone burst out laughing. Peeves ran through a doorway, with the chains still on, screaming incoherently, as Dani looked around, smugger than ever.  
"No more magic before you get sorted," said a sharp strict voice. All the girls looked up to see the figure of a pale woman in dark green robes. Her dark black hair with visible streaks of gray was curled into a tight bun. She looked over all the students, and her eyes finally rested on the four girls. She started, "Welcome to Hogwarts. For most of you, this will be a seven-year experience where you will learn to be proper wizards and witches of society. I am Professor McGonagall. There are many things to learn about the school of Hogwarts, which you will learn in time, including," turning her head to Dani, "all the rules. Now please file in, and you will be sorted into one of the four houses of this school, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Our four exchange students please follow behind the first years."  
For the first time, Shade looked nervous, with a green aura around her, which made Mel nervous. Dani's aura showed she was still overjoyed with getting herself a lasting first impression, and Kit was too sidetracked trying to look into the Great Hall.  
The walked in to get their first view of the famous Great Hall, with thousands of floating candles over four long student filled tables and one long adult filled table. The obviously enchanted ceiling showed a night sky with a crescent moon and thousands of stars scattered around. The procession of children walked up a center isle, following Professor McGonagall. Many directed their attention to the four new girls in the back, who seemed to spark much interest.  
Malfoy noticed Shades nervousness and smiled sympathetically. Though he couldn't understand why he felt so weird at the sight of the foreign student, he didn't mind. Pansy was sitting across the table, trying to get his attention. God he thought When will she learn that I don't want her. Shaking his head in disgust, he watched as the new students got sorted.  
Mel looked around and saw so many happy people. Most were surrounded by gold and blue moods, but one, at the table closest to her left was a strange gray-blue. He seemed happy but still deeply depressed or sad about something.  
Harry and Ron started at the four new girls, especially at a redhead who seemed to be staring at Harry. Another one who worships me, most likely Thought Harry with disgust. Yet he could not stop feeling a strange tingling at the pit of his stomach. When Harry looked over to Ron, his mouth was hanging open, practically drooling at the redhead. Hermione looked at them both. She had decided tonight she was going to ask Ron on a date, but boys will be boys, at least around new girls. Hermione squinched her eyebrows and hit both boys lightly on the head. Dean and Seamus both scoffed at what had happened. Harry's green eyes and Ron's blue eyes snapped back to the sorting.  
When Zuberts, Anna was finally sorted into Slytherin, the four newcomers were left standing in front of the questioning Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up and said, "We have the honor of having four exchange students with us, entering this school. They are from our sister schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I am sure you will treat these students, going into their seventh-year, very welcome. Now they shall be sorted into their houses." He gave a small nod as Professor McGonagall stepped forward again.  
Professor McGonagall came forward to the stool, and called Kit first, saying, "Maxwell, Kitsune. Kit went and sat on the stool and had the sorting hat placed on her head. It spoke and made her jump. It said, "Ah yes, your heart is in the right place, just learn how to show it. To do that, you should be in-" GRYFFINDOR! Gryffindor exploded at getting to have the first newcomer.  
Next was Shade, who looked over the school body before allowing her to have the hat on her head. When the hat first started to speak, she thought it was one of those voices in her head, but she quickly figured out what it really was. The hat said the few words, "This is easy-" SLYTHERIN! Slytherin burst out in hisses and stomps. Draco turned bright pink and made room clearly for Shade to sit. She looked at the seat and sat, all the way at the other end of the table.  
Then it was Dani's turn. Professor McGonagall called, "Gregoria, Danica," and Dani made a face of disgust at her full name, and plopped onto the stool. The raggedy hat spoke to her saying, "Oh my yes, you try to be what you aren't, the place to discover what you truly are is-" GRYFFINDOR! Gryffindor once again exploded into applause, Professor McGonagall did not seem the most pleased at this new addition to her house.  
Finally, Mel was left standing there, and the Professor said, "Levin, Melanie." Mel sat gracefully on the stool, until the voice invaded her mind. "Wow, you are a complicated one. Well you are not evil or ordinary, so not in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. You have the brains and the heart, so either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."  
I don't know Mel said, somewhat frantically, I didn't know I would have the choice. The hat said, "Well, you may still be brave in Ravenclaw, and I know you can go far, so my final choice is-"RAVENCLAW!  
Many Ravenclaws (especially the boys) burst out into applause, including the rest of the school, the sorting was over. Mel made a quick nod to the teachers table, catching Dumbledore's eye, then rushed over to a seat, where if she turned, she could see Dani and Kit's back. right there. Did Shade feel as left out as she did? And why were so many boys staring at Shade and her with jealous auras.  
  
Dumbledore made his beginning of the year announcements. Then they had a great feast that more than satisfied Dani. As the students started clearing out, Mel walked by the teachers table, McGonagall said, "Hello Melanie, could you please come with me for a second." 


	4. Many Meetings

The four girls met up again just as the professor walked away from Mel.  
Dani asked, "Hey Mel, what was that about?"  
Mel said, "I duno, Professor McGonagall wanted to speak to me. I don't know about what."  
"Hey Shade, come on!" A group of Slytherin called. Shade looked over and asked her three friends if they wanted her to stay.  
Kit said, "No, go with those guys, you need to find your dorm anyways."  
Dani said, "Yeah but meet us at breakfast."  
"Yeah, do that," said Mel, sidetracked by looking at the expecting teachers.  
Kit said to Dani, "Y'know, it just dawned on me, we need to find someone from Gryffindor." They saw two seventh-year girls they had met over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Lavender, so they asked Mel if she wanted them to wait. She told them to go, so Dani and Kit hesitantly walked over to the two girls.  
"Hermione, just ask Ron, you have been friends with him for a long time. Go to the next level, ask him-" Lavender was cut short when two of the exchange students walked over to them and asked them where their dorms were, so they set off, with the girls, to the tower.  
A few stragglers were left in the Great Hall, but other than that, it was the teachers. Mel looked at the headmaster as he signaled for a door that looked like a tapestry. She followed him into a room that didn't look like much, but was well protected, probably used for testing magic. All the teachers started to file in. They sat on benches along the walls, but Professor Dumbledore stood in front of her with Professor McGonagall on his right and another man on his left. The man felt confused about Mel, which she sensed. He did not know if he should dislike me or not. Professor McGonagall seemed very interested in her, but Mel could not read Dumbledore. Many teachers also seemed interested in Mel, which made her nervous.  
Dumbledore introduced Mel to all the teachers, telling their jobs also, and Mel remembered them all with ease. Lastly he said, "This is Professor Snape, our Potions teacher and as you have already met, Professor McGonagall, our Transfigurations teacher."  
Mel bowed her head politely, saying, "I thank you for the introduction."  
"Now to the important thing Melanie, you received my letter judging from your fast friendship with the Durmstrang students."  
"Yes," Mel said, thinking back to the letter.  
"Meaning you also read the part of the letter where I said I looked forward to teaching you separately. Did you understand what that meant?"  
"Professor, I must say that part of the letter did confuse me. I have no idea what you meant by that." Mel was eyeing a shabby looking teacher introduced earlier as Lupin, he seemed important in some way.  
"Well Melanie, Madame Maxime has watched you, she has seen some of your many skills. Do you not see auras around people presenting their moods?"  
'Yes I do... that isn't that special, I can just tell someone's mood."  
"Melanie, no other student can do that. You are special, you are an individual, and you will go far. You have many powers that still may be unlocked. We," motioning mostly towards Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and himself, "are here to help you to achieve that. Now Melanie, we would just like to know how far along your powers are. Please take out your wand."  
"Professor, I do not have it. It is in my trunk." Mel said quietly.  
"Call it to you," said Dumbledore with a glint of excitement in his eyes.  
Mel had seen Madame Maxime do this before, so she would try. She said, "Willow of my wand, come to me. Unicorn hairs that sacrificed themselves for me, come to me, 14 inches of magic, come to me." There was a white light over Mel's out reached hand and her wand gracefully landed there. Mel said quietly, "I didn't know I could do that."  
Dumbledore said, "Good my child, now please, if you could, turn this chair," motioning to a chair behind him, "into silver."  
Mel grinned and said, "That's easy... Argentelusia." The chair flashed white then turned silver. Professor McGonagall went over to the chair and touched it. She said breathlessly, "It's real."  
Why are all the teachers staring at me Mel thought nervously. And why were they excited to see silver... Mel felt a reason to justify herself, "Professors, I have been able to do that for the past three years. In Beauxbatons, it is not uncommon, being surrounded by silver."  
"Yes Melanie," said Snape, "But these children make impure, unnatural silver-"  
"And yours most definitely is." Cut in Dumbledore. "You have skills we will train to be more, because you can go far. Now, for the third and last test of tonight. Please, try to read Professor Snape's mind for us."  
"Um, ok, but usually, I try not to..."  
"You have his permission," said Professor McGonagall crisply.  
"Ok..." Mel saw Snape's aura, and he was beginning to think about liking her. His mind was private and covered, so even though Mel found a crack in his minds defense, she backed off. "I... I can't." Mel lied.  
Dumbledore said, "I see... I see," even happier than before, which confused Mel. "Now Mel, please, we will have much leniency towards you, you have passed your first three tests with flying colors. You did something well you have never done before, you do something perfect not many adults can do, and you know not to go too far with your magic," said Dumbledore, his eyes sparkling towards professor Snape. "Please, go around Hogwarts, get acquainted with the school. You may go if you don't have any questions... oh yes, and please meet Professor Snape in his office in three days. Ok Melanie?"  
"Yes, thank you very much, everyone," said Mel, bowing her head again and leaving quickly.  
  
Mel left the room and saw the gray/ blue aura boy and a red head trying to get a puffball of an owl down from the ceiling. They were trying to bait him with food, but the bird was too ecstatic. Mel smirked and said, "Cute Tweet Accio," as the bird flew, half voluntarily, half from the spell into Mel's hands. Mel held it, giggling and said something to it. The dumbfounded redhead seemed to be its owner, so Mel said, "Hey, what's its name?"  
Ron turned beet red and said, "Pig, just call it Pig."  
"Ok," Mel said laughing, "I think I will stick with tweet." She placed the bird back into his hands.  
Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and said, "Ron, you should bring Pig back up to the Owerly."  
Before Ron could protest, he saw Harry look almost hopeful for the first time, since Sirius died, so he said, "Sure." Ron walked away, restraining the wiggling bird. Harry said, "Melanie, right?"  
Mel said, "Yeah, but please call me Mel though. And you are..."  
Harry said, "You don't know who I am! Why were you staring at me then? You have to know-"  
"Ok, new girl here, think you could be any more big headed? Are you like the Head Boy or something?" said Mel, walking away, raising her voice for the first time.  
Harry caught up, saying, "Yeah I am Head Boy, but I am sorry... Lets keep walking, before we get in trouble"  
"Whatever, that's ok," said Mel, "I just thought you were upset, I sort see people's moods, and you looked like really sad... I don't know who you are."  
Harry said, "I am Harry Potter."  
Mel stopped and looked at Harry's green eyes and messy black hair. She looked up to his forehead and he voluntarily pulled back his bangs to show the thin lightening scar lay across his forehead. She said, in no more than a whisper, "That explains it all."  
Harry said, "What, everyone always assumes stuff, knows stuff about me, so what now?"  
Mel said, "Calm down, I heard about your godfather from Madame Maxime, who heard about it from Hagrid. It explains why you looked so sad, I am sorry for bringing it up. That's all."  
Harry looked at Mel, and could see she really didn't care about him being famous. He couldn't let her get away. He said, "Hey Mel, to make up on how I went out on you like that, well, 7th years are allowed to go to Hogsmead every weekend, so on Saturday, do you wanna go get a drink or something?"  
That greatly surprised Mel, but she said, "Sure Harry, for you, anytime." They both grinned widely and started to walk down the halls of Hogwarts together. Mel looked over to Harry and saw a hint of gold shine through his gray aura. Mel smirked and knew for the first time that she would really like it here.  
  
Shade was meeting up with Mel, Kit and Dani when someone called out her name. "Hey Shade, Come on!" It was a girl named Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was also a Slytherin. Shade looked at Dani as if pleading for there to be some reason for her not to go, but Kit opened her mouth first, "No, go with them, you have to find your dorm anyway." She glared at Kit but then followed her fellow Slytherins down the corridor.  
"We are meeting up with some other people before we head to the common room," Pansy stated merrily. She seemed to be the head female of the bunch.  
That's the first to change they walked up a flight of stairs that seemed to move whenever someone had to use it. She smiled at this. She wondered how many times these exact stairs would make her late for her classes. The group of students was waiting on the third floor. Shade recognized three of the kids, the other two she didn't know. Two of the three were Crabbe and Goyle. Then there was...Malfoy.  
She automatically put on the 'reserve' that she always put up whenever she wanted to shield an emotion. Shade was disoriented. She had never felt this way before. OH MY GOSH!! She totally digged Malfoy!!  
But what was there not to like? A voice in her head said. Another said, He is lovely. He is Hot, he is a little evil, blushes when I come by, and did I mention HOT!? Malfoy's sleek blonde hair was combed back, out of his face and his gray/blue eyes, well, they were to drown in.  
And that is exactly what she did not do. Of all the things she could do, she glared at him.  
"What is she doing here?!" Goyle blurted out. Then Shade redirected her glare to him. She muttered a sleeping hex under her breath and Goyle passed out.  
"Lets go." Malfoy said, figuring it was Shades fault, the way her eyes dilated. Another student looked from Malfoy to Shade to the heap of Goyle and said, "We aren't just going to leave him here, are we?"  
Then Malfoy glared at the obviously new student. He looked sharply at Pansy and demanded, "Who is she?" She said simply, "A first year." Then Malfoy looked at the first year and raised his eyebrows as if saying "What ever, you don't question me" then started to walk down the corridor.  
Shade was amused, almost amazed by there way of top leaders. It took only one guess, even for the slowest person in the world, to guess who was the top male in Slytherin. Everyone coincidentally followed him. Shade laughed (more like choked) to herself. Malfoy glanced over his shoulder to see who was laughing and what was so funny, and then saw Shade. He raised his eyebrows again, but this time as if questioning an equal. All the while, Shade just glared at him, raising an eyebrow in response.  
Both Shade and Malfoy walked in silent unison at the head of the group as Pansy and the rest of the Slytherins talked about magic and new hexes they had learned over the summer. Every once in a while, Pansy would ask Shade questions about Durmstrang, but other then that, her conversations revolved around her and Malfoy, which almost worried Shade. When Pansy did ask her about her old school, she either nodded or shook her head. She was busy at memorizing the passages and stairwells, not to mention she didn't feel like talking to the one who may have taken Malfoy. She was absolutely positive that alone she would be late for her class (es) tomorrow.  
"Shade?" Pansy said questioningly. She had been zoning out again. Shade just looked at Pansy and said, "Huh?"  
"I wanted to know if it was true that you had Ridgebacks tied to carriages for transportation to and from the town nearest your school."  
"Oh, um... yeah it's true." Shade said shrugging.  
"I think that's awesome!" Pansy said excitedly.  
"Yeah, whatever," Shade said simply.  
They walked a little longer until they reached the dungeons. "Here we are." Draco Malfoy stated. They stood in front of a picture with a man with pale skin, red snake eyes, black hair, and a snake around his neck. "Passss...word?" The man asked,  
Malfoy said, "Mandrake tongue." At that, the portrait swung open with no hesitation. "Welcome to the Dorm of the Snakes. Come on, have a seat, I wont bite." Malfoy said with a bit of a laugh as he stretched out on a couch. Shade sat and stretched out on one of the other couches. "So what do you think?" said Malfoy sitting up, motioning to the rest of the room.  
"S' ok, I adore the colors, and the couches are comfortable, but the walls need a little work." Shade stated blankly. Looking at the walls, there was only one picture of Snape there. As if on cue, the portrait frame opened, but this time, the head of the house walked in. "First year Syltherins MUST be in the common rooms by 8 PM. This year, the seventh year's curfew is at 10 PM." Some people started to clap and hiss while others did nothing. Shade was one of the others.  
Shade had just thought of something important, perhaps the most important thing in her life out of school. Nikolas. Her most beloved creature. Her black cat. She liked to think of it as a mini black panther. Shade jumped up and walked up to Pansy, for she knew they would share a dorm. 'Where is the dorm?" She asked anxiously. "Upstairs, second to the right. Why?" Shade didn't answer. Malfoy looked a little concerned and if Snape noticed, he didn't care. She walked lightly, gracefully up the stairs. Shade could feel eyes on her back but she didn't care. One, two, on the right. She opened the door hastily. Automatically, she felt claws dig into her leg. Shade scooped him up and kissed his head. Shade sat on her bed with her cat. Shade could tell which bed was hers by looking at them. Two were in shadow, so she couldn't see them, but one bed had pansies (the flower) on it, obviously Pansy's. Shade's bed had her stuff on it, all black with black fuzzy pillows. Her kitten was busy rubbing and purring at the pillows. This robe is annoying Shade thought to herself. She would change and go back to the common room. Shade changed out of her robes and old clothes into tight black pants with a chain and a black tank top with a picture of a skull on it. A smiling skull. When people looked at her shirt, it was enchanted to wink at them. She took Nikolas in her hands and walked back down the stairs.  
No one seemed to notice her 're-presence' except the one person that Shade wanted to. Malfoy. For the first time in front of him she smiled. Nikolas always made her happy and so did Draco. Malfoy seemed to be smiling too. For some reason beyond her reach she looked right at him and smiled. Just a half smile. She saw him skim over her body and she could tell her shirt winked at him. Her outfit was from America, but she enchanted her shirt. Shade thought it was cool. Malfoy had moved over and without thinking she sat down next to him. "You must be Shade Shardey?" Professor Snape looked at her almost smiling. "Yes sir," she answered politely. She planned on getting on his good side. Professor Snape seemed pleased and automatically started to brag about her. "This is Shade Shardey. She is the new exchange student from Durmstrang and will be staying here for the entire year. You," he said, motioning to Draco, "shall get her to her classes and the places she wishes to go without hesitation, since I saw to it that you had almost all the same classes." Draco nodded violently. "It is only 9: 00 PM so you have an hour to give her the ground tour. She is our guest and therefore should be treated as one." Snape had a glint in his eye as he looked at her and bid the rest goodnight. Shade was petting her kitten behind the ears when Malfoy said, "Shall we go then?" Shade responded, "Yeah sure, we've got to get this over with anyways." He shrugged his shoulders in agreement and then it was their turn to disappear through the 'hole'. Shade set Nikolas on the slippery corridor. As they were walking for what seemed to be 45 minutes, they noticed they had lost track of time. Only did it matter when they saw an old man with a cat walking the halls. The old man's cat growled at Nikolas and he growled back. "What are you doing out after hours?" The old man growled. "Who are you?" Shade hissed back. Draco nudged her, and when she looked at him, he shook his head. "I'm the caretaker of this place, my names Flitch. And who might you be?" Draco answered for Shade, bragging, "She is the new student from Durmstrang." What is with people bragging about me Shade thought suspiciously and curiously. Before she knew it, she was in a conversation with Flitch. Draco looked kind of surprised, but ended up joining in. The conversation had started when Shade put her cat on the ground again. Flitch was interested in its breed, so Shade told him it was a mini panther. Then the conversation steered over to his cat, Mrs. Norris. They even talked about how, in Draco's second year Flitch was devastated when he thought his cat was dead. Then eventually Flitch checked the time and stated, "Its 9:45, you should go back to your house." They said their goodbyes and left. Shade and Draco walked the opposite way down the corridor in silence. The only noise was of Nikolas's claws scraping the ground as they walked. The silence was broken when Draco asked, "How d'you do that?" Shade responded lightly, "Do what?"  
"No one has ever talked to Flitch like that. How did you?" Draco asked bluntly.  
"He is a nice old man, and for your question, it was Nikolas." Nodding towards the kitten trotting in front of them. Draco just smiled in response. It was silent until they reached the common room. Draco sat on one of the couches and Shade stretched out comfortably on the one facing Draco's.  
  
"Man! This school gets weirder by the second," exclaimed Kit.  
Dani looked at her and nodded. That Hermoine girl had taken the two to the stairwell. As soon as they stepped on the first set of stairs, they started moving.  
It took a while to get to the 7th floor. As soon as they got there, they walked through a huge hall filled with statues and armors. All the moving pictures got the attention of the First Years, but it barely fazed Dani. She was too busy concentrating on how to get to the picture of the Fat Lady, where the group stopped.  
Kit was rambling on with Hermione and this girl standing next to her. Lavender, I think. Don't know why her parents called her that though. Kinda stupid to me. I miss Shade a little. She'd at least laugh at how stupid that chicks name was. I could tell she really didn't want to leave us. But noooo... Kit had to say she needed to look for her dorm room... Bamma  
Dani was very anxious to get out of her robes. She didn't understand how anyone could wear them. What she would give up for her old leather robes. A lot warmer also. At least the food was good. As these thoughts flooded Dani's mind, she found she had missed the password. Ah well. I'll ask Kit later  
Dani walked behind the three girls silently, taking in her surroundings. The common room was big and warm, which she loved. Immediately, I asked where my room was.  
"Up the stairs to the right. First door on the left wall," directed Hermione promptly. Nodding my head in thanks, I ran up my stairs and to where my room was.  
I sighed when I closed the door, and then started thinking. Bad, this is bad! Badder than bad! I. Had. Roommates. I hate roommates; I was given a single room before because I couldn't handle roommates. It's not like I'm psycho or anything, it's just that I love my privacy. Then Dani figured out she was still talking to herself and stopped immediately.  
Sighing, she walked to the third four-poster bed from the right that had her stuff on it. She rummaged through her clothes, and pulled out red leather pants and a white top that said, 'Bitch'. Her favorite tight outfit, otherwise, she would only wear baggy clothes. I'm like that  
Leaving her itchy clothes on the floor by her bed, Dani walked out the door and back down the stairs. Dani spotted Kit and walked over to her. Kit looked at her and smiled, "So that's why you were in a hurry."  
Dani grinned and plopped down onto the couch next to her. Dani knew she wasn't much of a talker, never was. She just closed her eyes and started to daydream...  
"Attention, please!" Dani snapped her eyes open, pulling out of her reverie. Looking around, she noticed that the grouch, Professor McGonagall was in the center of the common room. Kit looked a little excited about something, but Dani couldn't tell what. Shrugging to herself, she turned her eyes to the Grouch, Dani's official name for her. "As you've already seen and heard, we have two new students, Danica Gregoria and Kitsune Maxwell," she looked at them both, giving Dani a strange look before continuing, "They are to be show around to their classes and their school. Any volunteers are welcome." Then turning to the prefects and us (Dani heard about them from Hermione, who was the Head Girl). "7th years are allowed out but must be in the common room by 10:00 PM. You may go back to what you were doing." With a wave of her hand, she dismissed everyone. Dani looked at the clock and groaned. It was 9 o'clock already. Damn Dani turned to ask Kit something but found her in deep conversation with Lavender about the classes. Kit looked really happy and Dani didn't want to ruin her fun. Yet. Bored as Hell, Dani muttered a few hexes under her breath and kept her cool so others wouldn't notice. Seconds later, a girl screams that there is a rat in her shirt. Some boys near the fireplace laughed, so they got all the blame. To Dani, it was hilarious. Dani got this smirk on her face and Kit was trying to be angry but ended up grinning instead. Dani grinned, knowing she wasn't that good. But then Dani felt a clutch in her gut and she knew she was about to See something. Dani closed her eyes and saw pictures flying through her head. Black and orange cats; Shade smiling at that Draco kid; Mel doing magic on a chair; and finally Mel sucker punching a really hot guy. Shaking her head, Dani opened her eyes and sighed. Nobody but Shade knew about Dani being a Seer. Kit did find out Dani was a telepath when I thought something to her. Dani liked her secrets and didn't trust people much, bad childhood. I don't know if I trust Mel, not that I even believe she likes me. Then again, not many people do. Dani looked at the clock and saw she had been out, zoning and talking to herself, for half-an-hour. Not many people were in the common room. Dani figured that was her cue to split. Grinning to herself, she nodded goodnight to Kit, who hardly noticed, and then Dani slipped away, undetected. Gotta love those stealth moves Ignoring the Fat Lady, who was giving her a lecture on sneaking out, Dani confidently walked down the corridor. A few minutes later, Dani heard someone talking to themselves angrily. Turning the corner, she saw Peeves floating around with a bag. She could tell there was something in it by the way it was wriggling. Frowning, Dani snuck under Peeves. Waiting for the suspense of it, Dani then grabbed his legs and pulled down. Hard. With a surprisingly stupid squeak, he landed on his butt in shock. While he sat there dazed, Dani grabbed the bag and opened it. "Hey! That's mine!" he whined. Rolling her eyes, Dani looked inside. To her surprise, she saw one of the cats, or kittens, from her vision. It was orange and black, and it was crying in fear. Dani's heart broke at the sound. Dani had a major soft spot for animals. Lifting it from the bag, it held onto her shirt. Dani heard movements from behind, so turned to face Peeves. He looked mad. "You stupid chit! Give me back my cat. Give it back or else!" "What'd you call me," Dani snarled, gripping the cat to her chest. "Watch who your calling a chit, ya' bastard!" Forming an egg in her hand, she threw it at him and smiled. Turning, Dani ran. She'd caught a glimpse of a bag of eggs appearing in the hand behind his back. Laughing, Dani ran and dodged those he threw, clutching the frightened kitten, her frighten kitten to her.  
  
"What is all that noise, damn, now I have a headache..." Kit got out of bed and looked sleepily around to find Dani not in her bed. "That bitch must have snuck out already." Kit turned her head to the window, surprised to see her owl on the ledge. She walked quietly pass Hermione and Lavender and sat down next to the window on the ledge. She opened the window and started to stroke Shadows' black feathers. Shadow hooted in comfort. Kit unconsciously, took her hand away, watched Shadow fly to the Owlery, stood up, walked down the stairs to the common room and slipped out of the portrait. Kit ignored the Fat Lady, who seemed to be talking about late night outings and other things. She heard approaching footsteps coming from down the hall. Being curious, she kept walking towards the footsteps. Kit turns the corner to find Dani who seems to be holding an orange and black fur ball. Dani was breathing heavily, and before Kit could stop herself, she was yelling, "What the hell are you doing out here at this time of night with that fur ball!" Dani glared at Kit but she was used to getting death glares from people, so this wasn't anything new. I turned expressionless again, not used to strongly showing her emotions like that. "Come on," I said, not a trace of emotion sensed. They turned around and headed back to the Common Room. Kit stood behind Dani, waiting for her to open the portrait. A moment passed. Kit looked at Dani and looked back to the portrait. She started to get impatient, "Dani, do you know the password or are we just standing here to waste time." Kit didn't wait for an answer, she snapped, "Coach roach Clusters," as the portrait swung open. Kit walked in, sitting on a couch, staring at the dying flames of the fireplace blankly. Kit heard footsteps on the stairs signaling Dani finally was headed upstairs. Kit sighed, thinking about her day. This place, this day, I would probably remember ... close to forever. I made new friends and got disconnected from old ones. Mel's mind was on guard, she wouldn't let me talk to her, and we have barely and classes together, if any. I will have to check. This year is really going to be a change, a real chance to start anew. I guess that is good. Kit stood up and decided to head up to her dorm. I opened the door to find Hermione and Lavender still dead asleep. Dani was sitting on her bed in sweat pants and a t-shirt that looked extra large. She was cross-legged and all her blankets from her bed were piled up on top of her lap. In the middle of the mound was a dip Kit couldn't quite see into. "Hey what is that?" Kit asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Dani looked up, a little surprised. Then it was like a wall came up in her eyes and mind. "Nothin'," she replied, her voice emotionless. Kit felt somewhat bad, almost like she had invaded Dani's privacy. Kit simply shrugged, guessing Dani would tell when she was ready. Kit walked to her bed next to Dani's and lay down. Still thinking of the day, Kit slipped away to sleep. 


	5. Midnight Meetings

Mel walked down a stone hallway, the moonlight making her radiate silver. She was wearing a silk silver, almost cloud like dress and walking barefoot. To many, it looked like a nightgown, but it was actually her relaxing clothes at Beauxbatons. Mel figured she was on the fourth floor, she was having a lot of fun finding her way around. Luther lay slung around her neck, kneeding her shoulder and purring in her ear, it really was a comfort. Mel loved this new school, it really did have the right vibes for her and the teachers seemed really nice, not that she didn't miss Beauxatons. Mel stopped and looked out a window overlooking a lake. It looked like huge squid tenticaled were tossing around it. Luther let out a surprised pur as his eard pointed forward. Mel shushed him and listened to hear approaching footsteps. Luther slid into her arms, waiting.  
An old gnarled man came around the corner, surrounded by a nasty aura, yet, he seemed happy to find Mel. He said, "Ahh, one of the exchange goody goodies sneaking around at night? This means detention for sure." At that, a cat, a gray and old cat slinked over the man's ankles. Luther hissed quietly and yet again, Mel shushed him.  
Mel said, "But sir, Professor Dumbledore said I could get to know the school."  
"Sure, liar," Mel had never seen such an unhappy aura, "the Headmaster told you you could just waander out. Lets..." He trailed off as they both heard noisy footsteps coming up the hall.  
  
Dani looked behind her carefully, making sure Peeves wasn't following her. She hadn't been able to sleep (nightmares), so she left the kitten and Kit in the room and went out. She'd decided to take a tour but Peeves saw her on the 6th floor so she ran off. When she'd lost him, she went down the stairs to the 4th floor. Since there weren't any dorm rooms on that floor, she didn't try to mute the sound of her bare feet slapping the floor.  
Hearing voices, she turned the corner again and ran into Mel and some old guy.  
All were confused and asked, "What are you doing here?" all at the same time.  
Dani grinned at Mel while eyeing the old man warily. She was ready to bolt, if needed. Hearing a purr, she noticed that her new kitten was next to her, rubbing against who she assumed was Mel's cat.  
"Hey there cutie, did you follow me?" She whispered gently, "I told you to stay in bed." Shaking her head, she lifted both kittens, handing the black one to Mel. The kitten struggled in Dani's arms, so Dani put it down. Flitchs' cat hissed at the baby kitten, so Luther jumped down and stood in front of the baby. Everyone picked up their cat. Mel and Dani were both touched that Luther had defended the kitten, but neither showed it.  
Flitch grinned and said, "Ah, one each from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons in trouble. Perfect." Then they heard more footsteps, these didn't give a care. These were relaxed and normal. All wondered who would be their next midnight guest.  
  
Shade was still in the common room while Malfoy chattered on about something dull. Only when he stopped did she ask the question that had been eating at her since she saw them in the Great Hall. "Are you and Pansy, like, you know, together?" Her words were sharp and Draco seemed surprised by the question.  
"Uh, um, no," was all he could stammer. Shade then tried to loosen the tension in the conversation, but as many times as she tried, Draco would not continue the conversation. Then out of no where, he said, "Pansy and I... well... we used to go... out..." he stammered, "only from um... in 4th year, at the ball... then in 5th, at the beginning of school... I, um... broke it off with her... now she seems to be... what's the word... 'obsesses' with me." Draco seemed more confident. "It's late, I had better get to bed, class tommrow, you know?"  
Shade was bummed, she wanted him to talk about her and Pansy more, but she was satisfied somewhat with what she had learned. "Yeah, right, class," she said warily. "So I will wait in the common room for you at like...7? "Yeah, ok..." Shade said, eyes downcast. "Goodnight then," Draco said hesitantly. He went to the stairs then stopped suddenly. Draco turned around and her shirt winked at him. He turned pink then bounded up the stairs. Shade bolted up the stairs and crept lightly in the room. Pansy was asleep, or acting like it. Shade changed into her normal P.J.'s. A black halter shirt, backless, and black panks, all a silk like material. She walked down the stairs and out the portrait hole. She felt safer walking around the halls since the little 'bump in' with the old care taker Flitch. Shade was thinking about that advantage and ended up on the 4th floor. She heard voices, which sounded a like Dani. She rounded the corner to find both Mel and Dani staring surprisingly at her and Flitch glaring at her. Her kitten was following her and when she stopped abruptly, Shade felt her kitten stumble into her heels. Then she walked stiff legged toward the bunch of staring people.  
  
"What are you doing here," said Shade, more like an adult than a student. Shade examined Mel's face and could tell she was stressed, as she could tell Dani was pissed. Flitch said, "Sharde? What are you doing here out of your room after hours, I don't want to have to-"at that, Nikolas curled out from behind Shade's legs, curled over Flitches legs and rubbed under Mrs. Norris' chin. At that, Flitch scratched his chin, pondering what to do. Mel wondered if everyone had a soft spot for cats. Just as Flitch opened his mouth to say something, Dumbledore turned the corner, looking very care free in silver robes with black stars and moons scattered over them. Dumbledores idea of P.J.'s. Flitch started, "Headmaster, sir, these two students were in the hall unauthorized. This one said," pointing to Mel, "she had your permission to be causing problems after hours and this one," pointing to Dani, "was running-" Flitch stopped and heard Peeves somewhere near the ceiling, "Liar, liar, liar..." The midget is defending me, gotta give him an extra kick for that one Thought Dani with a grin. Flitch shook his head and continued, "Was running through the halls." Filtch stopped, saying nothing about Shade. Dumbledore said very calmy, "Filtch, I dare say, I doubt our Beauxbatons student was causing trouble, and yes, she does have my permissionnto be out after hours to explore the school. Danica, I am almost positive ended up here because of a little encounter with a pesky poltergist." At that Peeves squeaked, and flew down the hall, becoming visible as he went. "Also," Dumbledore added, "remember, there are no favorite students at this school, at least visibly," Dumbledore added slyly, inclining his head towards Shade. "Now Danica, I believe you can make your way up to your dorm without anymore midnight meetings." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Dani, who had a strange respect for the Headmaster said, "Yes sir," and headed quickly up a staircase that had just moved near by. "Now Flitch, you can escort our other Durmstarang student back to the dungeons." Flitch nodded as Dumbledore added, "And no more after hour walks for you either, correct?" "Yeah, I mean correct." At that, Flitch and Shade walked down a staircase a couple of feet away. Mel was left standing there, shuffeling her feet, trying to hide them. She was nervous standing there next to Dumbledore. "Melanie, you are still allowed to explore the school, but you cannot attract so much attention. If those were not your friends who enjoy their privacy, there could be problems. You must try to stay as a normal stude-" At that, Harrry rounded the corner, sweating, looking very pale. He said frantically, "Professor Dumbledore, I had a dream that- Oh!..." He noticed Mel and seemed embaressed to be in his scarlet P.J.'s. He turned the same color as his P.J.'s, and Mel slightly grinned, knowing she didn't look too bad in her P.J.'s. Dumbledore sighed and quietly said, "But you cannot always avoid attention, now can you..." Harry then grabbed his forehead as his knees buckeled. Mel caught him under his elbows and helped him stand. Dumbledore said, "Harry, the dream, what happened?!" Harry said, "Not much that I remember or understand, but Voldemort is not happy with the fore new girls," massaging his forehead, "they make him angry, sespecially-" at thay, bot Harry and Mel noticed that they were still supporting each other, and they quickly spread out, "- especially Mel. He seems intimidated. She may be in danger..." Dumbledore nodded, seeming not very surprised. He said, "I had guessed, and be assured, Melanie is under more protection than she knows. The only reason these four came to our school is not just because they moved. Now Harry, it is 10:45, you may escort Melanie around the school until 11:30, by which time you both need to be in your dorms, because you do have classes tommrow. With that, I wish you Adue." Dumbledore walked onto a staircase that had just come back from a round, and left Harry and Mel standing there. Mel said quietly, "...Me in danger?... That's a new one. Madame Maxime told me about the prophecy," Mel said with true sorrow in her eyes, "but that shouldn't affect me..." Harry grinned and said, "Hey, you will get used to it and with Dumbledore around, you are safe Mel, don't worry." Mel grinned back at Harry, and hooked her arm around his arm, laying her head on his shoulder. Harry could tell it was more from the exaustion and excitement of today that she was leaning on him, so he allowed it.  
  
Professor McGonagall stuck her head out of a classroom they had had a late night meeting in. Dumbledore and her were the only ones left. She checked the clock, it read 10:59. She poked her head out into the hall, when she heard muffeled talking. She opened her mouth to say something but her heart seems to stop dead cold. She swore she saw Lily in a silver dress and James Potter in his scarlet, when they were just kids, and her their teacher. Her eyes blurred with tears when the Lily look alike turned her head so her face was visible. It was Melanie, the new student and Harry. She smiled, sniffing, as Dumbledore came and stood behind her, resting an ancient hand on her shoulder. He said, "This year will most definitely be interesting." Drying her eyes, she said, "Albus, you are so, so right." Watching the two teens turn a corner, she added, "I am almost positive this will be a year that I, we will never forget."  
  
Harry and Mel continued to walk together, sharing stories of their past, Harry's only revolved around The Dursley's and Hogwarts. He would talk aout Sirius, but Mel didn't like him to, just thinking about it brought him such pain. Just being near Harry made Mel feel his sadness. He did get brighter whenever he talked about The Weasley's or Hedwig. She actually found Harry in one of the towers. She was one of the most beautiful owls Mel had ever seen, so white and clean with a lot of attitude. Harry and Hedwig had been through so much together. He seemed to relate her to everything, from the Dursley's to his 10th birthday to Hagrid to Hogwarts to meeting his Godfather – and loosing him. Mel was overjoyed when Harry said she could use Hedwig anytime. Then Luther came around the corner, his collar glittering in the moonlight. He curled around Mel's ankles before jumping into her arms. Mel cradled him like a baby and kissed him on the nose. She held Luther up to Hedwig's beak. She looked startled, then gave an approving hoot and decided to fly off, seeming very happy. Luther snuck into Harry's arms, where he tilted his head, meowed, jumped down and ran off. Harry said, "How old is that cat?" Mel said, "Seven years old, like Hedwig, I got Luther when I started going to school. When he entered the school, he was ranked as a familiar, so he ages like ten times slower. To him, and me, he is still a little kitten, at least, that's what I suppose, his body shows that." At that, there was an odd silence. Mel said, "Hey Harry, lets keep walking. Let me tell you, I know how much you hurt now and always, and when you find something good, so great it seems too good to be true, do not let it cloud your judgement." Harry looked at Mel, who seemed to be almost pleading. He then said, "What do you-" "Password?"The Fat Lady cut in. Mel said, "Harry, you need to get inside. We will talk later. G'night." She slowly backed off as Harry went into the Gryffindor Common Room. Mel turned and slunked through the moonlight halls to her dorm, beaming the whole time. As Harry walked into the Common Room, he found Ron sitting, seeming very uncomfortable. Harry remembered 'asking' for Mel and blushed. Strangely, Ron did too. At the same time, both boys said, "I can't hang out with you at Hogsmead this weekend- What? Why? –Stop!" They both started laughing. Harry finally said, "You first, what is tying you up?" Ron turned bright red before saying, "Hermione asked me out." Harry slapped him on the back and said, "Congratz! See, you knew it! At least you both feel the same way." Ron squinched up his face, pondering wether to argue. He decided not to, but added, "So what is tying you up?" Harry scratched the back of his neck and said, "I sorta got a get together with Mel." Ron got a concerned look on his face as he said, "Blimey Harry, are you sure she's for real, not just another admirer? I just don't want you to get hurt again." Harry smiled, saying, "Ron, things can only get better from here. And se is so for real, she has a truly great heart. Ron said, "Tell me everything that happened, especially-" Not wanting to talk down here, Harry cut in, "Go on up to the dorm, we can talk there." Ron started for the steps and finished what he was saying, "Especially with the dream." At that, the nights events flooded Harry, annd he remembered Mel's bit of advice. At that, Sirius' face flashed in front of him. He loved Sirius, was so attached to him, he let that cloud his right judgement. Who else was that close to him? Oh well, he would figure that out someday. Ron tapped him and said, "C'mon Harry." Harry, who had stopped on the steps continued up to their dorm where they talked about their nights events. 


End file.
